An Unexpected Labor
by mysterywriter012
Summary: While studying the picture language of the ancients, a tremor occurs. Trapped in a cave; Cain, Glitch and DG must wait it out. To make matters worse, a pregnant DG goes into labor.


"Are you two almost done?" Cain questioned, rolling his eyes. Glitch turned to look at his friend. "You didn't need to come, Cain. DG and I are fine. I want to write down all of the picture language words that are here. Could be useful one day…" Glitch responded, before turning back to the wall.

"It's the picture language of the _ancients_. Where would you use that nowadays?" Cain asked, slightly sarcastic. Glitch responded with a slight glare.

"Besides, I'm not going to leave you alone with the kid when she is nine months pregnant…" Cain said, sitting against the wall.

DG rolled her eyes. "I'm not due for another two weeks, Cain. If you are getting bored with being here then you can go meet up with Azkadellia, Jeb and Raw at Finaqua…" she stated.

Cain smiled slightly. "Nah…" he said.

"Cain, I promise you…your grandson will be born happy and healthy," Glitch said, smiling happily.

"I'm excited to be a grandfather, and for Jeb to feel the joy of being a father…but…" Cain paused, to look at the ground.

"But, what?" DG asked, her forehead creasing in concern. "Not exactly liking the title," Cain replied.

"Cain! I personally would love to be a grandfather," Glitch said, with a smile.

"I never said I wasn't happy about being a grandfather. I just don't like the sound of the word. Makes me feel old…" Cain replied. He looked over at Glitch, and knew what he was about to say.

"Don't say it…" Cain said, shaking his head with a small smile. Glitch shrugged.

"Well, it doesn't have to call you grandpop…it can call you…." DG paused to think.

"Exactly. Grandfather…" Cain muttered. "We will think of something. Its not like the baby will run out and exclaim your name…" DG said, writing some of the symbols in her book.

Glitch chuckled slightly. "That would be funny," he said. He turned to look at the tin man to meet a cold stare.

Glitch turned away. "Or not…" he muttered.

Azkadellia sat on a rock, looking at the lake of Finaqua. The gentle breeze was blowing on her cheeks. She heard footsteps approach and she turned to see Jeb.

"How goes, Jeb?" she asked. Jeb shrugged. "I'm just alittle worried about DG being out in a cave with my father and Glitch," he said. Azkadellia smiled at his concern. "She's going to be fine. You know DG…" she said, touching his shoulder in comfort.

Jeb smiled slightly. Before he could reply, there was a slight rumble under his feet. He put his arm around his sister-in-law protectively, and they quickly squatted towards the ground.

"Earthquake?!" Azkadellia called, over the loud noise. Jeb looked around. "I think its just tremors!" he yelled back, even though they were right next to each other.

About two minutes later, the tremors stopped. Jeb and Azkadellia slowly stood up, and looked around.

"Well, I'm glad that's-"

Jeb slapped a hand on Azkadellia's shoulder, and was staring straight ahead. "DG's in that cave…" he said. He looked at Azkadellia, before jetting off in the direction of the cave. Azkadellia moaned. "Jeb! I can't run in these heels…" she said, picking up her dress slightly, before hurrying after him.

Wyatt Cain felt the ground start to shake. He looked around, before quickly standing up.

"What's that vibration under my feet?" Glitch questioned. Cain put an arm around DG's shoulders, and his other arm behind Glitch's back. "We need to get out of here…now!" Cain roared.

"Why?" DG questioned. "Tremors, and its not a good idea to be in a cave during them…" Cain said, as they began to move where the entrance was. "But we don't make it! The entrance is too far away…" Glitch protested.

"Well, we are going to try!" Cain snapped.

There was the sound of crashing, and the group froze. The tremors had stopped. Cain motioned DG for sit with her back against the wall, and gently helped her sit. Cain tuned to Glitch.

"Stay here with her, I'll be right back…" Cain stated. "But I…okay…" Glitch agreed, after meeting Cain's hard stare. Cain walked around the corner, shaking his head, before disappearing into the darkness.

Glitch turned to look at DG. "Are you okay? Do you need something?" Glitch asked. DG smiled and shook her head. "I'm fine, Glitch…" she said. Glitch nodded. "Okay, that's good…" he said, before sitting next to her.

After a few seconds of silence, he turned to DG. "You think this baby will inherit his grandfather's attitude?" he asked. DG rolled her eyes. "I don't know how I could put up with that…" she said, laughing slightly.

Glitch shrugged. "But I am happy for you," he said. DG smiled over at him, and put a hand on his shoulder for comfort. "Thanks, Glitch…" she said. Glitch returned the smile, and DG sighed.

"I want you to be the godfather," she stated. Glitch's eyes widened in excitement. "Really? Thank You, DG!" Glitch exclaimed, before hugging her tightly.

DG laughed, but then she stopped almost immediately.

"Oh, DG this is great! Wait until I tell Cain!" Glitch said, grinning. When she didn't reply, he turned to look at her. "Um…DG?" he asked.

DG's face went pale, and she dug her nails into Glitch's arm. "Glitch…" she said. "Yes?" Glitch asked, still smiling. "My water just broke…" DG muttered.

Glitch's smile faded. "What?" he asked. DG turned to look at him. "My water just broke. The baby…it's coming…" she said. Glitch let her go, in shock.

"Oh, oh my…um…" he paused to look around. He heard footsteps and he saw Cain approach. "It's blocked. Hopefully somebody will come and….DG?" Cain asked, his face looking concerned.

He turned to Glitch. "What's happening?" he asked. Glitch turned nervously towards Cain. "Your grandson…is coming…" Glitch stuttered.

Cain's eyes widened slightly. "Oh God…" he whispered.

Jeb stopped running to see the entrance to the cave covered. "Oh god…" he said, before running towards it. Azkadellia finally caught up to him, and was panting. When she saw the cave entrance covered, her eyes widened slightly.

"That's…not good at all…" she muttered, before hurrying over.

Jeb began to pound on the rocks, his hands turning red.

"DG! DG! DG!" he yelled.

Azkadellia grabbed his arm, before he hurt himself. "We have to go get my mother and father. They will know what to do. We can get more help," she said, softly.

Jeb looked back at the rocks nervously. "But…I can't leave…" he said.

"I'm sure they are fine, Jeb. Come on, the sooner we get help…the sooner we can get them all out…" she said, leading him away. Jeb turned to look back at the rocks, hoping that his wife, his father, his friend, and his baby were safe.

Cain was seated next to DG, and Glitch was on her other side. "Can you just…hold it in…until somebody comes?" Cain asked, worried. He had always been kind of squeamish, and he really didn't want to be there for the labor.

He could hardly stay in the room when Adora had Jeb.

DG cried out, and slapped a hand on Cain's shoulder, squeezing it tightly. Cain gritted his teeth. Pregnant Woman were strong as hell.

"No…it's coming…now!" DG yelled. Cain looked over at Glitch, shaking his head.

"I…I can't…" he said. Glitch sighed, before taking off his jacket. "This is a job for a real man…" he said. He placed the jacket over DG's legs, and then rolled up his sleeves.

Cain gaped slightly. "I can't help it…I just don't mind baby's I just don't like it when they…come…out…" Cain stuttered. DG's hand moved from his shoulder, to his hand and she squeezed it hard.

Cain winched slightly. "Jesus, DG!" he groaned. He felt as if she had just broken every bone in his hand.

DG turned to look at him, beads of sweat dripping down her forehead. "Let's see you shoot one of these things out your hoo-hah! See how you feel when you are shooting an eight pound baby out of you!" she snapped.

Cain looked away. "Shutting up now….carry on…" he said, squeezing his eyes shut.

"Come on, DG. Push…." Glitch said, looking at her.

DG squeezed Cain's hand harder as she attempted to bring the baby into the world. She screamed out slightly in pain. "Come on, DG…" Cain muttered.

Glitch smiled at her. "I see hair…" he said.

DG laughed slightly, before wincing in pain again. Cain looked over at Glitch, who seemed perfectly content. This was embarrassing for Cain. He was a tin man, a brave man. It bothered him that things like this slightly grossed him out.

A few minutes later, a loud cry echoed through the cave. Cain turned to look at DG, who was smiling again. "Almost done…" Glitch muttered. He looked at Cain. "Grab the cloth that is over by the wall, Cain…" Glitch said.

Cain looked at his hand, before looking at Glitch. "I kind of can't right now…" he said. Glitch rolled his eyes. "Well, improvise!" Glitch snapped. Cain looked over and picked up a stray rock.

"DG, squeeze the rock. Its not much comfort, but at least we won't care if you break that…" Cain said, with a small smile. DG quickly grabbed the rock, and squeezed it tightly.

Cain slid over, and picked up one of the long cloth's and tossed it to Glitch.

Glitch caught it with one hand, and wasn't even looking. Cain raised his eyebrows, impressed. Glitch was pretty impressive afterall.

Glitch smiled at DG. "Got him…" he said. DG sighed, exhausted. Cain watched as Glitch brought up, the baby, wrapped in cloth. DG smiled, as Glitch handed the baby to her.

"Hi baby…" he said, smiling at him. Cain sighed, and shook his head. "I gotta tell you…this wasn't exactly the way I planned on meeting my grandson…" Cain said. Glitch smiled at him.

"Well congrats on it anyway…" he said. Cain returned the smile. "I'm the godfather!" Glitch exclaimed, happily. Cain raised an eyebrow, before nodding. "Couldn't of picked a better choice…" he said.

Glitch tilted his head. "Really?" he asked. Cain smiled, before looking at DG.

"I never knew that motherhood would be so…moving. For nine months, I was questioning it. Now that I'm actually holding him…I love it…" DG stated.

Glitch shrugged. "That's how it always is…" he said.

DG looked at him. "This is Glitch, he's your godfather…" DG said. Glitch knelt down next to her. "Hello…" he said, with a smile.

DG turned to Cain. "This is Cain. He's your-"

"Grandpa," Cain cut in. DG raised her eyebrows. Cain smiled down at the small baby. "I'm grandpa…" he whispered.

For three hours, Jeb and the rest of the group had been trying to pull away the rocks. Finally, there was an opening. Jeb peered inside. "DG! Dad! Glitch! DG!" he called.

For a minute there was silence, and Jeb panicked. Then he saw a shadow moving towards him. He saw his father walking towards him.

"Jeb?" Cain asked, running. He peered into the hole. "Dad? Where are Glitch and DG?" Jeb asked. Cain smiled, before turning away. He turned back to look at Jeb, and stepped to the side.

Jeb turned to see DG holding a small bundle in her arms. Behind her stood Glitch.

"Your son is here," DG stated. Jeb smiled, and turned to look at the group that was with him.

"Can we hurry so I can kiss my wife and hug my son?" he asked.

He turned back to look at DG with a smile.

"My son…" he muttered, smiling at her.

_My son…_


End file.
